My version of the final mission
by MultipleFan
Summary: I love the Mass Effect Trilogy (Yes I said Trilogy) In my mind this is how a novelized version of the last mission on Mass Effect 2 would be like. Hope you enjoy.


Mass Effect 2: Suicide Mission

Commander Lawrence Shepard, Spacer, War Hero, Vanguard

Prologue

Commander Lawrence Shepard lay on his back near breathless on the floor of the drive core area. Miranda Lawson rested her head on his bare chest. Both Shepard and Miranda knew that she was incapable of getting pregnant, but he wasn't sure if she knew that HE knew. Just a few days beforehand Shepard had fought the real Shadow Broker with Doctor Liara T'Soni, who wanted to rescue her friend and Thane Krios who Shepard believed deserved to be there to bring justice for his murdered wife. After the Broker's defeat he browsed the files of his crew out of curiosity. The email from Dr. Banner Grenway said "… we can confirm that the progressive damage renders you unable to conceive a child." _No wonder she's protective of her sister the only family left (who matters)._

"Shepard. We are close to the Omega 4 relay. The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you beforehand." Spoke EDI via the speakers.

The Illusive Man stood up from his chair with the same cigarette between his fingers as Shepard's hologram appeared fully armoured and ready for action.

"Shepard. I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you heading into that relay blind but we don't have much choice."

Shepard didn't trust the Illusive Man mostly due to a close encounter he had with a team of Cerberus soldiers on Binthu about two weeks before The Battle of the Citadel. However Shepard accepted this partnership (for lack of a better word) because the council dismissed Shepard's warnings yet again even after he ordered hundreds of Alliance soldiers to protect them against Sovereign, many of which did not survive.

"I'm not going alone. I've got some the best working with me. If we stick together we'll make it." Shepard spoke.

The Illusive Man tone changes from serious to ambitious. "I knew we brought you back for a reason. I've never seen a better leader. Despite the danger it's a great opportunity. The first human to take a ship though and survive."

Shepard approached close even though he knew he was a hologram far way "I've got room on the Normandy if you're that eager to see." He wasn't serious of course but it was worth saying.

"A tempting offer but I'll pass." Said the Illusive Man. "I just wanted you to know Shepard that I appreciate the risk your taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus. Of me. You're a valuable assist… to of all of humanity. Be careful Shepard."

Communications out. Shepard headed to Joker to begin the mission.

"So what did Tim have to say?" Asked Joker.

"Tim." Shepard looked confused.

"You know." Joker turned to Shepard. "The Illusive Man, T.I.M. I'm calling him that until he reveals his real name."

Enter the Omega 4 Relay

The Normandy was fully upgraded with the best that money could buy. All the crew including Legion were fully behind Shepard and given the best weapons available.

As the Normandy soared though the Omega 4 relay multiple Oculus' attacked the Normandy and one forcefully entered the ship's cargo hold. Shepard alongside Tali and Jacob dealt with the threat.

When the Collector ship was destroyed Joker felt a moment to great satisfaction. This single ship had destroyed the first Normandy and nearly killed Shepard. Then when Shepard boarded the ship it almost had another chance to do so but thanks to EDI and the crew it never happened and now Joker watch the collector ship go down. "How do you like that, you sons of bitches?!"

That feeling didn't last long though. The Normandy's mass effect field generator was none responsive and the ship crashes be the base.

"I think I broke a rib. Or all of them." Joker moaned in slight pain.

EDI voice sounded through. "Multiple core system overloading during the crash. Restoring will take time."

Miranda crossed her arms. "We all knew this was likely a one way trip."

"No. I'll do whatever it takes to destroy the Collectors but I plan on living to tell about it." Shepard felt he had to survive this. The Collectors were puppets for the Reapers it would not be long before the Reapers would return in full strength and attack the peaceful systems.

"Glad you're in charge." Joked remarked.

In the briefing room everyone uninsured gathered around. They planed their attack well. Tali was a good friend to Shepard since the beginning of the hunt for Saren. He felt that Tali had come a long way since the Quarian girl looking for a purpose on her pilgrimage. He trusted her them and Shepard trusted her with being the tech expert in the vent shaft.

"I won't let you down." Tali said with obvious nervousness in her voice.

Miranda turns to Shepard. "I'll lead the second fire team Shepard."

"Not. So. Fast. Cheerleader. No one wants to take orders from you." Jack called.

 _Damn it. Not this again._

Shepard braced himself for the worst. Hoping not to start another conflict now.

"Garrus. You're in charge of the second team."

Garrus just nodded and gave a sort of half smile.

"When at least he knows what he's doing." Miranda said.

Shepard then put his hands behind him. "We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen. Thousands. Hundreds of Thousands. What matters is…NOT ONE MORE. They want a fight we'll show them on our own terms what were made of. Let's bring our people home! Mordin, Grunt, with me."

Infiltration

"I'm in the ventilation shaft Shepard, It's _**hot**_ in here but it's clear as far as I can tell." Tali said via intercom.

"Understood Tali. Second team are you in position?" Asked Shepard

"In position, we'll meet you at the other side of those doors." Garrus replied.

Shepard, Mordin and Grunt then encountered a pack of Collectors. Grunt didn't hesitate to blast a Concussive Shot sending one of them flying of the edge. This was immediately followed by a blast of his Claymore shotgun at the second Collector as Mordin sprayed the third with his submachine gun.

"Garrus here. We're taking heavy fire but were moving toward."

Shepard couldn't reply since he was busy gunning down an air bound Collect with his assault rifle. When the room was clear they all saw Tali powerwalking through the clear pipe. She halted.

"I'm stuck. Something's blocking the pipe. Looks like some kind of gate." Tali was panicking.

Mordin pointed and called to Shepard rapidly. "There, ventilation shaft. Should clear the way for Tali Zorah."

Shepard pushed down the valve. "The gate is open. Moving toward."

When they arrived just outside the door where the second team were, Tali called for help one last time. "Shepard you know the drill."

But the Collectors were high in number and throwing heavy fire at Shepard's team. He would not let Tali be cooked alive in there. "Grunt, I need you to get me there." Grunt turned on his powerful fortification. "Hey Mordin. Can a Salarian shoot from that distance?" Grunt chuckled. Mordin's eyes were wide open. "Of course I can. Former STG. Remember?"

"How can I forget?" Grunt muttered.

Grunt sounded a great Krogan battle cry and charges in. Shepard was right behind Grunt and Mordin was using his heavy pistol to drop the Collectors.

"Hurry Shepard, it's heating up in her!" Grunt was soaking up the fire then Shepard leaped from Grunt to push the button. They ran to cover and fired on the Collectors nearest to Mordin. Mordin then ran to Shepard and Grunt right by the door where the second team were already fighting off seeker swarms.

Tali jumped from the vents to join to second team.

"We're in position. We need this door open now." Shepard open fired at the reinforcements that were nearing him.

Garrus taped Tail on the back. "Go, we'll cover you."

Tali worked as fast as her six fingers could. "Something's wrong. The doors struck."

An explosion erupted right beside Shepard knocking him off his feet. Mordin right away helped him back up while Grunt continued firing with his Battle Rifle.

"GOT IT!" The door opened at last. Modrin rushed in followed by Grunt then Shepard.

"Here they come. Fall back!" Yelled Shepard.

Garrus, Samara, Thane, Legion and Jacob had set a firing line. "Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!" The Collectors were right outside the door. Their bodies were dropping all around. One Collector with a rocket launcher aimed but was gunned down by Thane and flying rocket led right into a team of three other Collectors. The door slammed shut.

"Great job Tali. I knew I could rely on you." Shepard didn't know that Tali was smiling and blushing under her helmet.

Miranda had a worrying look on her face. "Shepard you need to see this."

The whole team were looking at the part of the base where the Collectors kept the humans they had taken. Miranda looked at one of the pods. "Looks like one of the missing colonists."

"There's more over here." Mordin pointed to the end of the row of pod. "Ah- found Normandy crew."

A colonist in the pod right by Shepard opened her eyes. "Oh God. She's still alive!" The colonist screamed and struggled and Shepard feet all over the pod for a button or a switch. But it was too late the colonist had burned and melted to nothing.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE! HURRY!" The whole crew used the weapons they had to break the pods, or attempt to open them with their own strength. Grunt had opened a pod with little difficulty saving Crewman Patel. Shepard bashed a pod open with his shotgun saving Crewman Rolston. Mordin and Tali had saved Engineers Donnelly and Daniels. Garrus had saved Mess Sergeant Gardner. Miranda pulled open the pod with Dr. Chakwas. "Doctor? Can you hear me?" Thane had opened the pod containing Kelly Chambers who screamed and struggled upon release. "Miss Chambers…It's alright…you are safe…" Thane was never much of a comforter. He put his left hand on Kelly's brow and the memory played in both their minds.

Thane was a younger man then. He awoke pleasantly seeing Irikah still sleeping, smelling her soft breath like summer fruits. He had wed her the night before and been released from the Compact of the Hanar. He felt truly free. His mind wondering what next? What civilian job could work well for him, he hoped it wouldn't take too long to get one. Irikah then woke and arose and greet Thane with a little kiss.

Kelly was calmer now still shaken but was no longer screaming. Shepard grabbed Dr. Chakwas but she slipped and slighted to the floor. "Doctor Chakwas, are you OK?"

"Shepard." She looked up at him. "You came for us." Shepard took Chakwas' hand and lifted her up. "No one gets left behind."

Thane supported Kelly and led her to the rest of the crew. "Thank God you got here in time. A few more seconds- I don't even want to think about it."

"Dr. Chakwas moved next to her. "The colonists were…processed. Those swarms of little grey robots… melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it into those tubes."

"Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material? Shepard asked to everyone. Chakwas replied. "I don't know. I'm just glad you get here before it happened to us."

"So are we." Miranda responded now standing beside Shepard. "But we still have a job to do. We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job."

Shepard nods to Miranda "Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

"Aye, Commander. All the tubes lead to the main control room above you. The route is blocked but there is another chamber that leads parallel to the one your in."

EDI responded straight away. "I cannot recommend that. There are seeker swarm in that area. Mordin's countermeasure may not be enough."

"Confessional weapons are useless. We'll be torn apart." Shepard then asked everyone "Any other ideas?"

"Yes." Samara said "I could create a biotic field to protect a small group through the swarms."

"I could do it too." Miranda replied "In theory any biotic can handle it."

Shepard was forming a plan "Samara you make a field around a small group. Legion will you help keep the Collectors away?

"We can provide cover from any range." Legion replied reloading his Widow Anti Material Rifle.

"And Miranda if Samara gets hurt or too tired, you then need to maintain the field." Shepard said.

Jacob then spoke. "I'll lead the diversion team and keep the defenders busy, while you slip in the back."

Dr. Chakwas had finished checking all the crew. "What about me and the rest of the crew Shepard? We're in no shape to fight."

Joker responded before anyone could reply. "Commander there's enough systems online for a pick up but we had to land back of your position."

"Understood. Tali get everyone back to the ship safe. Then help Joker with any repairs."

"I will Shepard." Tali then turned on her omni tool. "Joker send me the landing zone coordinates, we are on the way."

Tali's Long Walk

Tali and the crew moved in a power walk speed mostly because some of the crew including the Mess Sergeant had injuries from being taken from the Normandy. Luckily they didn't run in to any trouble until they reach the LZ when a large group of drones flow at the LZ. She got the whole crew into cover and attacked in combat drones and shotgun blasts. When the area was clear she looked to the crew.

"Is everyone alright?" Tali called to the crew.

"Rolston is panicking but were all fine." Responded Chakwas. Rolston was backed against the wall, looked at the crew. "If I don't make it…tell my wife and girl I loved them -"

"Rolston!" Tali barked. "You will make it." She was trying to sound reassuring. "Take it from someone who just lost their own father, last week. I won't let you down!" Somehow this work and Rolston was calm again.

Another smaller swarm for drones flew on the LZ one of them stood out more. It spoke. "Quarian. Face your annihilation." Tali responded with a shotgun blast to the Collector beside the talking one, it felt to the floor dead. Suddenly a humming sound reached everyone's ears then a large shadow covered all. The Collectors turned around and SPLAT. The Normandy had landed on the remaining Collectors crushing the life from them. "Realising this form." The talking Collector voice said as it died. Tali looked down at the dead Collector. "How's that for annihilation, Bosh'tet."

Joker opened the cargo doors to let everyone on-board. The intercom rang with Shepard's voice. "Joker, you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm hear Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

EDI spoke afterwards. "Tali's group arrived Shepard. No casualties."

"Excellent. Now let's make it count. EDI what next?" Miranda asked.

"There should be platforms to take you to the control room to overload and destroy the base." EDI replied.

But the Collectors were at the other side of the door. Shepard stood on a platform. "A rear guard can defend this position and stop the Collectors from overwhelmed the rest of us. Jacob. Garrus. With me." Both stood at the platform "I'm ready Shepard." Said Garrus. "Me too." Jacob replied. Shepard raised his voice to address the rest. "The Collectors. The Reapers. There not a threat to us but to everything and everyone. Those are the lives we fight for, that's the scale. It's been a long journey and no one's coming out without scars." Grunt looked stronger and readier than ever with the idea of getting a new scar. "But we must win or lose it all. The next few minute will decide that." The platform started to vibrate "Make me proud! Make yourselves and the galaxy proud!" The platform was now moving. Miranda addressed everyone one last time before the platform was out of reach. "Well said. Now let finish this."

Defeating the Collectors

The rest of the crew formed a line of cover. The second the door started to open everyone unleashed a fury of bullets follow by biotic powers at the large pack of Collectors. The battle seemed to last hours. Later on each team member's intercom rang. "Shepard to ground team. Respond." After a few second of on one able to respond Jack threw a shockwave, dug into cover beside Legion and Mordin and answered. "Jack here. We're kicking ass and tagging them as they come. But feel free to call in an exit anytime." "Head to the Normandy." Shepard called.

The whole ground team lied down a massive wave of bullets clearing the hall of Collectors for just a few seconds. Then the ground team ran back though the familiar path they had trotted earlier. They continued fighting and running, Thane sniping enemies from a distance, Grunt blasting the one that got to close, Samara produced a biotic field to protect the members who were at the rear. "There. The Normandy." Called Miranda. "Joker prepare the engines, we see you." Jack pulled a drone close to her then shot it in the head with her hand cannon. The whole team were about fifty feet away from the LZ. They could see the cargo doors opening with Tali just inside armed with her own shotgun. First into the cargo hold was Jack, Miranda and Grunt, following close by were Thane and Legion and lastly Samara and Mordin. Miranda ran straight to Joker. "Any word from Shepard? She spoke almost as fast as Mordin. Joker turned to her. "Not yet. Trying to connect but no answer." Miranda was now to a state of worry unlike her had felt before. "Come on Lawrence. Come back to me."

Shepard, Jacob and Garrus had brought down the Human Reaper Larva a second time. Permanently this time they thought. The Illusive Man beforehand appeared by hologram and wanted Shepard to use a timed radiation pulse to kill the last Collector but leave the base intact for the rest of Cerberus of study, to use. Garrus was in favour of keeping the base intact. "I don't know Shepard. What happened here was horrible but we must destroy the Reapers." Jacob on the other hand frowned at him. "You think it will better because we'll do it? Shepard this is way over the line!"

Both were right Shepard thought. But Shepard could think only of the colonists who are now liquid Reaper fuel. If the Illusive Man wanted to make one himself how many more would die for it. And what if he lost control of just one of them? He remembered what damage Sovereign did at the Citadel. Shepard predicted the Illusive Man would say something like _let millions die to save billions._ Shepard didn't think that when he ordered all those Alliance ships to save the Destiny Ascension. He didn't think that killing the Rachni queen would save millions, he didn't do it there and he was not doing this. The base was soon to blow.

The platforms were shaking uncontrollably. Garrus was sliding down the now diagonal platform. Shepard was sliding too extending his arm. Before Garrus could fall Shepard grabbed his hand with no time at all to spare. He was heavy but Shepard used every ounce of strength he had to pull Garrus back on the platform. The three men were now rolling down the other side. But Jacob stood up straight raising his arms. "Hold on! I've never done this before." He shouted. He shone a bright blue and the blue biotics were covering the falling platform slowing its descent. All faced to black as Shepard was knocked out by falling debris.

It's going to Blow

Shepard awoke and Garrus and Jacob were right beside his. First went to Garrus who was the nearest.

"You OK Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"Another scar for the collection but I'm fine." He replied.

"Jacob?" Shepard turned to Jacob and lifted the metal like debris from his legs.

"Man. I've got a headache. But I'm good." He said raise to his feet.

"Do you copy? Come on Shepard, don't leave me hanging!" Joker voice was in slight panic.

"I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" Shepard gritted his teeth.

"We're all aboard. Just waiting for you guys."

Straight away a mist of seeker swarms appeared with the voice of the Harbinger. "Human, you've changed nothing." Shepard released two pistol shots.

"Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater." The three ran fast but the floor below them crumbled and the tree fell for just a second and landed in a dark lair lit only by a large electric tower with the hologram of a Reaper. A large set of yellow eyes lit the darkness behind them.

"That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction."

"I don't think so." Said Jacob, throwing a biotic pull. The huge Collector slapped the throw away with its limbs. Garrus fired a few short burst rounds from his battle rifle and Shepard did the same with his shotgun. Then the walls around the lair burst open and the Normandy was hovering over them.

"You're done which these abductions, Harbinger!" Shepard used a bionic charge to send the large Collector on the floor near the hologram. "We've won and if you or the Reapers strike us again. We'll be stronger and quicker to react next time."

BOOM! Shepard used the missile launcher and shot the wall nearest the Collector making the wall crumble around it. Then the three men run to the Normandy. "You have failed, we will find another way. Releasing control." The eyes glowed no more and the body was then crushed by failing debris and then engulfed in fire.

The Normandy hovered above an edge Jacob and Garrus hopped in but the ship was swaying away and Shepard was still running to the ship with a group of Collector drone and assassins on his tail, he saw Joker shooting blindly with an assault rifle. Shepard inhaled and leaped to the open door of the ship. He grasped the floor of the ship and Garrus grabbed Shepard pulling him in. Samara and Miranda had each produced a biotic field deflecting Collector fire, while Jack between them both was throwing shockwaves to the incoming Collectors. Grunt had opened a window in the armoury room and was blasting hordes of Collectors with a grenade launcher, while Jacob was covering himself and Grunt with a strong biotic barrier. The Cargo doors of the ship were slightly open and Thane and Legion were sniping Collectors left, right and centre. With the Engineers in the med bay Tali and Mordin were in the drive core room working their magic together.

"Detonation in 10'9'8…" Joker and Shepard were running back to the cockpit.

"I get the jest of it EDI! Hold on!"

The Normandy slammed all open doors and windows shut and blasted away from the base. All of the Normandy crew watched as the base incinerated and then crumbled to pieces.

Epilogue

The day after Shepard had spoken to a highly displeased Illusive Man he called everyone into the dining areas for a speech right after Breakfast time. All were there both team and crew. Shepard had already checked up on everyone individually the day the Collectors were defeated, but this was sometime else. All who were not in the med bay stood as Shepard sat on the table.

"Thank you all for coming. No doubt many of you didn't sleep well last night." He said this mainly looking at Kelly Chambers while a mutter of agreement occurred. "But to reward all of you for your bravery and commitment I am dropping you of at Earth for the weekend. Consider it well deserved shore leave. Relax, Spend time with your families and loved ones, anything to unwind."

There was a lot of happy chatter then Crewman Rolston approaches Shepard fighting tears. "Thank you so much Commander. I haven't since my wife or daughter in months." He offed his hand and Shepard took it. "If I ever have a son, I will name him after you."

Engineer Daniels spoke up. "What about you Commander? You going to chill out watch some vids, hit the bar? Cos I owe you the biggest of your favourite."

Shepard smiled. "I'd love that, really but I'm afraid I wouldn't be taking leave."

"The hell you talking about Shepard?" Exclaimed Jacob. "You deserve it as much as us."

"I'm going to Bahak System. It's a private matter for the Alliance. That's all I can say."

"I'll go with you Shepard." Garrus said.

"Sorry Garrus. They said me and Joker only. You know I'd welcome you aboard."

"I know. I make everything look good."

Shepard spoke aloud to the whole crew "We will arrive at Earth just before lunch break. Pack your stuff. I'll see you all soon."

They arrived on time in LAX Spaceport. Shepard waited at the Normandy's exit door offering handshakes and accepting the Thankyous and well wishes from the crew as they were departing for their rest.


End file.
